Surfacing Star
by Koori No Kokoro
Summary: Ryoma ponders about the happenings that day. Spoilers for episode 140. Hints at TezuRyo. Update Short Sequel...contains a bit of spoilers on beginning ep 143
1. Default Chapter

Saa...Minna. This is my 1st Prince of Tennis fic,Inspired by watching ep 140.

Warning: Contains Spoiler for 140. Has Mention of Shounen Ai aka BoyxBoy Love.

Disclaimer: ''Prince of Tennis'' does not belong to me in any way. Maybe only this idea but that is all...

That Night Ryoma had a lot to think over...

The day had started fairly normal...they had trained for the tournament. Oishi was being the usual mother hen...And then 'he' had to appear again.

Just suddenly out of the blue,the person who was always occupying all his thoughts...the person who had shaked his whole existence...the person whom he thought was thousands of miles away from him had to appear before him,just like 'that' ,as if it was the most common thing in the world! Making his heart skip a few beats...''He'' had to return. ''Him'' meaning the captan of the Seigaku Regular team,named Tezuka Kunimitsu. Theyr Captain who was thought to be in Germany for Rehabilitation.

To say he was shocked was the same as saying the sun is hot. At 1st he was staring...he was thankful that Momoshiro had pinched him,even if it hurt . Since his mind then started working again. Just seeing those eyes again made his body shiver for some reason...and hearing the others deep voice simply made his knees feel weak for a moment. It did came as a bit of surprise, hearing that Tezuka would only coach them...but afterwards getting to know that Tezuka had still not fully recovered yet made it make sense.

He was really happy over Tezukas return,even if he didnt really show it. And watching theyr captain playing tennis again was simply mesmerizing. The way how he through the whole game controlled the match,no matter who he was playing against. And 'that' while his arm was still not fully recovered! That really showed how much he himself had to still improve...And how strong Tezuka could really be.

Afterwards he had played a training match against Momoshiro. He was craving for Tezuka to watch him at the time during the whole game. He wanted Tezuka to see how much he had improved while the other was absent. Finding out later that Tezuka really had watched him playing made him feel happy...but the list of ''in what parts he still had to improve in'' afterwards sure as hell didn't.

The Celebration afterwards for theyr captain's return afterwards was quite interesting too. He had to admit that the song some of theyr rivals had performed was something that he had to admit was really not bad. Even if theyr tennis skills where still ''mada mada dane''. And the performances afterwards where...quite unusual. He himself had simply stayed in his seat,watching from afar.

During the whole time he mostly kept watching Tezuka,memorizing every change in theyr buchou's body structure. He still didnt know why but he really had missed seeing him. Sure, He admired Tezuka,but that wouldnt explain why did his heart would always skip a beat whenever Tezuka gaze was directed at him in return.

But he really did wonder sometimes why did Tezuka affect him so much… Sure Tezuka was an opponent he had to defeat before facing his own father, but...then why did always when he thought of what would happen after he won against Tezuka made him feel like something in his chest ached?? Why was some part of him afraid of the day that happened, while the other was anxious??...and Why did of all things, Tezuka had to appear in his dreams too?? In dreams that had totally nothing to do with Tennis...

He really had to figure this out soon, but 1st came the tournament. He'd think about it more seriously when he's back home again...since for now he had to concentrate for the upcoming tournament and for that he needed some sleep. No matter if he shared a room with a loud, snoring idiot, or if he would once again for some reason dream about they'r captain...


	2. Sequel

Saa...I really don't know what I'm doing posting this, when this was supposed to be a oneshot, but while watching episode 143 it just simply...the chapter just didn't let itself be ignored. Thus this is a tiny sequel I guess...

Summary: The thoughts Ryoma had after he woke up at start of ep 143...

Disclaimer: Tennis no Oujisama/Prince of Tennis does not in anyway belong to me. If it where...why would I be even whriting this?

Warning: Contains hints at Male x Male relationship.

Buchou – Captain

Oyaji – How Ryoma usually adresses his father.

On to the fic!

Again...

I had _that_ dream again...

Once again _Buchou_ was in my dream again. Leaving as if for forever, leaving me behind with a terrible feeling of my heart being stabbed by thousands of needles while he was slowly dissapearing...

And to add it all up, Karupin had to appear right afterwards and get run over by a speeding car while crossing the road to be by my side.

It hurt seeing that...but why did the knowledge of never seeing _buchou_ again hurt even more then losing Karupin?

I hate this feeling...I'm Ryoma Echizen! The Samurai Junior, not a crybaby who would cry his heart out at seeing theyr captain leave, like in the dream! And I treasure my sleeping time too, so I hate to be woken up before it being needed by stupid dream's like this! Even the sun hadn't fully rose yet...

Wait...Was that _buchou_ I'm seeing outside at such an early hour? And...Whats this fluttery feeling I feel from just catching a glimpse of him? I...I feel like I need to go to him. As fast as I can...but why? Why do I feel such a need to be by his side again?

...Was it the dream? If so...then why? Why is _buchou's_ importance to me rivaling even Karupin's?

It...It's just 'cause he he's the final stepping stone towards beating _Oyaji_, right? I...I need him to promise me a match after the tournament. So I could beat him in tennis then...and when I do that, these distractive emotions _will _dissapear...right?

Read & Review, ne?


End file.
